Skittish
by DragonMaster65
Summary: When Rey pushes too hard during a scene, Hux has to step in to keep Kylo from melting down. [Reylux] [Oneshot] Part three, following Beastie & Spoiled.


**A/N: This is the third in a mini-series of oneshots. You can find the previous pieces under my profile - "Beastie" and "Spoiled". **

Content warning as this fic contains elements of sub/dom dynamics, lifestyle kink, and pet play.

* * *

"Down." Rey's voice has that hard edge to it which is so _certain _and so _delicious _that it makes Kylo's stomach flutter. He'd been edging his way on top of her, so ready to pounce on her until her release came crashing through the Force like a tidal wave. But that isn't what she wants, and that meant it isn't what Kylo wants.

The ball gag on the muzzle that Hux had slid onto Kylo's head earlier that night bounces against Kylo's throat as he scrambled backwards. Hux watches from higher on the bed; he's quiet tonight and chooses to work on his tumbler of Alrean scotch and leave Kylo's handling to Rey. There is a thrum of liquored up pleasure that Kylo can feel emanating from him though. In the Force, Hux is a banked fire. Curls of warmth lap out from him, building on Rey's harsh intensity to only add to the tension in the room.

Kylo has long since learned that Hux keeps his words to himself, but Hux can't quite keep the lopsided grin off his face as Rey adjusts her clothes. Her face is flushed. "All the way down. Floor," she grunts.

Before the muzzle and the ears when it was just the collar, Kylo would have responded with a curt "Yes, ma'am." Tonight, he bobs his head and relies on the slow blink of his eyes to tell her. The muzzle isn't really on properly right now. He could speak if he tried. But that's not the point. It's only off because Rey's shaking hands had mindlessly undone the straps when Kylo had first started nuzzling at the crotch of her panties.

Now though, Rey's mood is tempered control. She gets like this every few moons. It's the sliver of ice in her veins that links her to Hux. And the potential for the pleasure that follows is enough to send another wave of spine-tingling anticipation through Kylo.

His hands press flat against the floor. His legs sprawl on the ground. Kylo has been sent away and maybe, just maybe, if he pines enough he'll be let back up to the comfortable - and warm - bed. Lifting his head, Kylo can angle one eye to stare up at his dominants above him. Rey has her back to him as she digs through the side table. When Hux makes eye contact with him, he gestures with one slim, pale finger for Kylo to sit down more. There is a curl to his lip though and amusement once again lazily slides into the warm haze around Hux.

Mollified, Kylo sinks back to his haunches. It doesn't take long for Rey to re-appear, this time with the synth leather lead in her hands. She snaps her fingers and points to the ground in front of her.

"Sit." Again the thrum of obedience is strong. Kylo wrangles his limbs into order and plants himself neatly in front of Rey. Her expression hasn't softened though and his easy contentment slips into disarray. Reaching out with the Force only earns him the slap of leather across his thigh. Her barriers are up and he's breaking the rules.

"No," she reaffirms. Rey unwinds the rest of the lead until she's holding the clip in one hand and the loop in the other. She kneels and transfers both ends to one hand as she examines him. The leather cuts smartly against his skin as Rey grips the bottom of his chin to keep him from backing away. "You're a mess, Beastie." His nickname comes out like a knife's blade, too sharp.

Her fingers work nimbly at the snaps, pressing the gag against his pursed lips. "Open," she orders.

Hux can be harsh like this and it'll wash over Beastie, bringing out the animal within to snarl playfully before accepting the rubbery sphere. Rey cows him a bit too effectively now. Kylo opens his teeth reluctantly. As soon as there's space, the ball is popped into place by Rey's thumb. She clips the other side of the gag onto the muzzle. Drool immediately builds up in Kylo's mouth and he has to suck it back to keep it from dripping onto Rey's feet. Another snap, too loud on Kylo's jaw, latches the setup in place.

Rey stares down at her Beastie, now suitably dressed up. Her expression turns to cool contentment. "There. That's better, isn't it?" She waits for Kylo to nod. His head feels heavy when he dutifully mimes the motion. The straps holding his ears on are pulling too tightly and he works his jaw to get them to settle out. The sensation doesn't let up.

He whines, the only noise he can manage effectively with the gag in. Rey smirks and her last motion is to snap the lead onto the ring of his collar. "You overstepped. You can't jump all over us when we haven't let you," Rey explains. She's tugging on the lead, bringing Kylo even further from the bed.

"You're cruel, you know," Hux chuckles. "He just wanted to play."

Kylo's knees protest being walked off the throw rug to the cold rest of the floor. He whines again and rolls his jaw around the gag. Behind the cover of the muzzle, neither dominant can see. Rey drops him by the doorway to the hall. Kylo's heart jackhammers in his chest when he sees her reaching up. She can't be opening the door. Kylo nearly breaks the no talking rule by crying out- But no. She's just tying the lead around the cabinet handle.

Rey squats down to once again cup Kylo's head in her hand. "You'll stay here," she says. As their eyes meet, Kylo feels nothing of the same excitement he had just a few minutes ago. He grinds his teeth again against the gag and pushes against their Force bond. He earns himself another light whack against his thigh for the effort.

"Is he going to stay without a fuss?" Hux asks lazily. Kylo turns his attention back to his other dominant and presses one thought through the Force into Hux's conscious thoughts.

_Arkanis. _

The change is immediate. He hurries to shove the tumbler of liquor onto the side table and fumbles to his feet. "Rey, hang on," Hux slurs. "Stop darling."

Rey hasn't caught up with what's happening. Another swat to Kylo's muzzled face had been readied for going around the rules _and _for trying to supercede her dominance. If it had been any other night than this, Beastie would have understood the intention behind the motion. Tonight, Kylo's mind is putting two and two and getting fourteen. His hands fumble with the unfamiliar snaps of the head piece; he's never been the one to put it on. That is supposed to be part of the fun but now it's only setting the urge to rip it apart to a blistering need.

"Kylo, what gives?" Rey huffs right up until Hux presses a hand on her shoulder.

"He was trying to safeword out," Hux explains simply. He leans hard on her and presses his palm to his forehead as he continues to look over Kylo. "Give him a hand. The room's spinning. Moved too fast."

Rey's face flushes right up to her ears and now there are too many hands working at the snaps and catches around Kylo's face. Mercifully the muzzle moves, the pressure around his ears eases, and the gag drops out of his sore mouth. Kylo buries himself between the two of them with his eyes pressed tight enough to see colors behind his lids. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," he breathes on repeat.

Rey pulls away, leaving Hux to gather the shivering mess of Ren into his wavering arms. "S'okay," Hux says, rubbing one hand across the width of Kylo's back. Everything is still too much for Kylo. Too much expectation. Too much pageantry. Rey's orders have set a bitter taste in his mouth and shards of glass in his stomach.

He shouldn't feel this way, Kylo thinks. There's nothing wrong with the scene and it's not that Kylo hasn't been "punished" in the past for overstepping his orders. Kylo works his jaw over the gag that isn't there anymore and crumples further into Hux.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Hux insists. "It's fine."

Somewhere between Hux's arms, Kylo protests. It's not even audible through all the fabric and body parts in the way. Still Hux strokes his knuckles along Kylo's shoulders, muttering quiet reassurances.

Warmth blooms over the pair in the form of the duvet that Rey has liberated from the bed. One hand trembles as she, too, pets at Kylo now. Her fingers card through his hair. "_ I'm _the one who's sorry. I forgot you couldn't talk - and that you should have been able to - so that's on me," she says.

It's hard to actually hear the sentiment behind their words while still crashing through the drop in emotions. Kylo forces himself to at least stop screaming the word _idiot _to himself in his thoughts. His arms can relax from their death grip around Hux.

Hux lifts an arm and the duvet alike, gesturing for Rey to sit. He covers the three of them as she complies. "The one time that I step out of the scene," Hux chuckles. Kylo peels open one eye to see if Rey is laughing, too, or if he's alone in not quite welcoming the jest. They share a weak, forced smile.

If sparring gives Kylo an adrenaline rush, tonight is the deep seated exhaustion that comes after. His entire body fights to keep from trembling and the guilt in his gut flows freely into his limbs, too.

"I'm sorry," Kylo repeats. It's the wrong thing to say, but he can't keep from saying it.

Hux slides away from Kylo. The guilt crests in Kylo's stomach until he feels Hux's hands cup at the sides of his face. It's gentle where earlier had been demanding, firm without force. "Kylo," Hux murmurs, "stop apologizing."

Kylo's eyes twitch to meet Rey's. She is chewing on the side of her thumbnail, her ears flushed red. "Aren't you mad?" Kylo presses. Rey drops her hand onto her lap, pulling the duvet off of Hux's.

"At myself. Not you, Ky. Never at you."

Hux's finger taps on Kylo's jaw. It immediately earns him Kylo's attention once more. "You see? No need to apologize. There's always another night. But there's no point in doing a scene if you're not comfortable. The whole time."

He had picked through Kylo's fears effortlessly, laying the core of his anxiety out in the air between the three of them. The guilt still burned regardless. "You say that, but," Kylo starts.

Hux levels steel onto Kylo and the infinitesimal tightening of his fingers on his jaw keeps Kylo from looking away. "I say that because it's true. Rey, you agree, yes?"

"Always," she agrees.

Kylo finally feels his muscles relax earnestly. Hux releases his grip, stroking his thumb down Kylo's cheek before once again looping an arm around his sub. "Good boy."


End file.
